Clans
'Clans' This is where the clans we allow are listed and their limitations are noted. You must have at least one of your clans strengths and one of your clans weaknesses. 'Aburame clan' (油女一族, Aburame Ichizoku) Is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure,and are characterised by their use of insects as weapons. At birth, members of this clan are offered to a special breed of insects such as kikaichū as a nest, residing just under their host's skin. These insects with then live in symbiosis with their host. (Only Fire and Earth Chakra Natures) * Aburame Clan Info 'Akimichi clan' (秋道一族, Akimichi Ichizoku) Is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. Members of the clan possess great physical strength and are able to quickly convert calories into chakra, which they then use in their varioussecret techniques. Most of these techniques rapidly consume the user's chakra during use, and maintaining them during a prolonged battle can be tiring. For this reason the Akimichi have high chakra levels and eat a lot in order to build up or replenish their chakra reserves. As a tribute, members of the clan wear the kanji for "food" (食,shoku) on the their clothing. (Only Two Chakra Nature) (Must have Yang Supplementary Nature) Akimichi Clan Info 'Amagiri clan' (天霧一族, Amagiri Ichizoku) Many members of this clan use the Poison Mist in battle and also poisonous insects that are roughly the size of large rats. Besides having poisonous stingers, these insects can instantly emit a poison cloud when defeated. Some members have also been shown using a yellow mist that paralyses the target and some carry scrolls that can dispel poison and/or paralysis. Chūnin-level shinobi from the clan have been shown using kama as well as a cable with a piece of iron in the tip which they can enhance with fire-natured chakra. (Only one Chakra Nature) Amagiri Clan Info The Chinoike clan (血之池一族, Chinoike Ichizoku) [[ - *Limited Number* - |''- *Limited Number* ]] Is a clan that lived in the Land of Lightning during the formation of hidden villages after the Warring States Period, known for itsdōjutsu and genjutsu use. The clan was though to be destroyed but a few members survive the only known members dwell in Yonshigakure No Sato (Can only Use Water Nature) Chinoike Clan 'Fūma clan''' (風魔一族, Fūma Ichizoku) Is a renowned ninja clan, famous in at least Amegakure and the Land of Fire. It is unknown where they hail from.They are well-known as an aggressive clan and fight using their characteristic giant Fūma Shuriken; a large, four-bladed weapon said to possess pre-eminent sharpness. This type of shuriken use has spread beyond the Fūma clan Fuma Clan Info 'Geikami Clan '(custom clan) A clan that resides mostly in Amegakure the people of this clan use their chakra to manipulate paper in to various forms and are very skilled in the art of origami. This clan can create a vast arsenal with paper but the weapons vary with rank, the more complex the weapon the more chakra required wielding and forming it. The User’s papers strength and durability depends on how much chakra is fused into it and the user’s skill. Also famous for their artistic talents in or out of combat with most favor the finer arts of Origami amongst others. As a rite of passage and show of skill each member is to form Origami wings as their skill increases their wing span increases as well. The Geikami's wing style vary from person to person to reflect their own personality. (Must be in Amegakure to be from this clan) ( Three Chakra Nature and Yang Release ) Geikami Clan info 'Hoshigaki Clan' (custom clan) The clan originally hails from the land of water; they are known for their shark-like features and are very skilled in tajijutsu, as well known for their strength and speed. The most notable person to come from this clan was Kisame Hoshigaki. (Must have Water and Earth Natures) Hoshigaki Clan Info 'Hōzuki clan' (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) Is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquefied form. The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them (Must have a Water Nature but is allowed one other nature) Hozuki Clan Info 'Hyūga clan' (日向一族, Hyūga Ichizoku) [[ - * No more positions in Amegakure* | '' ]][[- *_No_more_positions_in_Amegakure*|- * No more positions in Amegakure* ]] Is one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure. All members born into this clan possess the Byakugan, a kekkei genkai that gives them extended fields of vision and the ability to see through solid objects and even the chakra circulatory system, amongst other things, and expel chakra from any of the tenketsu in their body. (Only two Chakra Nature) Hyuga Clan Info 'Inkuato Clan: ( Custom Clan ) A clan that is most notable for their talent and their skill as an artist Their drawing talent which is also the source of their technique, known as Super Beast Imitating Drawing. This clan uses brushes and special scrolls to draw in chakra laced ink to bring their creations to life. They typically create giant birds for long range transport or for others, and lion-like monsters or giants for attack. Even to the same effect to create objects like umbrellas for everyday use. (Three Chakra Natures) Inkuato Clan Info '''Inuzuka clan (犬塚一族, Inuzuka Ichizoku) or Inuzuka family (犬塚家, Inuzuka-ke) Is a family of shinobi in Konohagakure known for their use of ninken as fighting companions and are easily identified by the distinctive red fang markings on their cheeks. (Only one Chakra Nature) Inuzuka Clan Info 'Kaguya clan '(かぐや一族, Kaguya Ichizoku) [[- *_No_more_positions_in_Amegakure*|'' ]] Known for their savage battle tactics and archaic values. Select few possessed the kekkei genkai Shikotsumyaku; this ability was so powerful that even the war-loving Kaguya clan feared it. With the exception of a small group, the clan was killed off when attacking Kirigakure in a failed attempt to show off their ferocity. The clan was very savage and had no tactics when going to battle, and refused to back down even when surrounded and completely outmatched, preferring to fight to the death for fun. However the one small group managed to escape eradication allowing their clan to survive a few more years. (cannot use chakra natures.) (If a member has the kekkei genkai they must have white hair.) *Kaguya Clan Info 'Kamizuru clan''' (上水流一族, Kamizuru Ichizoku) Is a clan of bee users from Iwagakure who were once very well known. (Only two Chakra Nature) (Must have Earth Release) Kamizuru Clan Info 'Kedōin clan' (祁答院一族, Kedōin Ichizoku) Is a small Its members have the ability to copy someone's appearance, so well that it can't be exposed by ninken. However, they cannot copy techniques and other abilities. After a few days, the clan member who used the technique returns to normal. (Have no Natures) Kedoin Clan Info Mukui Clan (custom clan) A clan that primarily exists within the borders of Kusagakure. This clan is known for being the wardens over Hozuki Castle. Many elders of the Mukui clan reside in this prison and make sure no one escapes through use of their hidden clan technique Heavenly Prison. (Must have Fire Release.) (Must be in Kusagakure.) Mukui Clan Info 'Namikaze Clan' The Namikaze Clan is a clan that originated in the land of fire. They are well known for their skills in fuinjutsu and of course their lightning quick speed. This clan like many others does not have a kekkei genkai, but it is still a very powerful clan. (Must have Lightning Release.) Namikaze Clan Info 'Nara clan' (奈良一族, Nara Ichizoku) or Nara family (奈良家, Nara-ke) Is known for their intelligence, ninjutsu that entails the manipulation of shadows, and tending of deer, which graze in a large area of the Nara clan forest. (Only one Chakra Nature) (Must have Yin Supplementary Nature) Nara Clan Info 'Orochi Clan ( 'Custom Clan' ) '[[ - *Limited Number* - | '' - *Limited Number* ]] The Orochi clan was formed by descendants of the great Orochimaru himself. The Orochi clan which took much of their characteristics of that of a snake has primarily lived within the secret caves hidden around the area of where the hidden sound village stood. Only rarely did a clan-member leave the caves making contact with the outside world without some sort disguise but as of late due to conflict within the clan members have scattered all over the shinobi world. Orochi Clan Info 'Rinha clan (Rinha Ichizoku) A clan with specialists of medical ninjutsu. These specialist tend to be highly sought after in times of war. Rinha Clan Info '''Ryū clan ''(龍一族, Ryū Ichizoku) A powerful clan of Dragon Guardians entrusted with keeping the powerful Dragon Blade, the Ryū clan was blessed by the power of the five Genryū, who together fertilised the land belonging to the clan around Mount Koryū.However, due to their clan's history as Dragon Guardians, all members of the clan were bound to the Genryū, signified by small horns on their heads, pointed ears, and, in some cases, facial markings. Ryu Clan Info '''Sarutobi clan' (猿飛一族, Sarutobi Ichizoku) Is an influential clan from Konohagakure. It has produced several notable members who have held positions of high authority, such as Hokage, and membership in the Twelve Guardian Ninja. All known members have also been observed devotees of the Will of Fire. (Must have a Fire Nature) Sarutobi Clan Info 'Senju clan' (千手一族, Senju Ichizoku) A group of shinobi that were the strongest, feared and most respected clan above all other clans in the ninja world during the war-torn era before the founding of the hidden villages. Together with their rivals — and distant relatives through a common ancestor — the Uchiha clan, they are responsible for founding the first hidden village named Konohagakure and making the village into what it is today. (must have an earth nature OR a water nature) (to use the wood kekkei genkai BOTH natures must be there) Senju Clan Info 'Uchiha clan' (うちは一族, Uchiha Ichizoku) - *Limited Number* - * No more positions in Amegakure* [[- *_No_more_positions_in_Amegakure*|''-*Limited Number* - * No more positions in Amegakure or Yonshigakure* ]] Was one of the four noble clans of Konohagakure, and was also reputed to be the village's most powerful clan now scattered through out.They are exceptionally talented and battle-oriented.The Uchiha were famous for their powerful chakra, exceptionally strong techniques, and natural aptitude for anything combat-related. The clan possessed an innate aptitude for Fire Release nature transformation, with even the youngest of members able to use it from just observation.The Uchiha clan were most feared for their powerful Sharingan, a kekkei genkai which gives them the ability to see the "colors" of chakra, allowing them to analyse and copy their opponent's skills, along with a number of other abilities. (must have a fire nature) (to use the blaze kekkei genkai you must first unlock mangekyo sharingan) (must unlock sharingan step by step, no starting out with it) Uchiha Clan Info '''Uzumaki clan' (うずまき一族, Uzumaki Ichizoku) The Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in Uzushiogakure. They were distant blood relatives of the Senju clan and as such, both were on good terms.Members of this clan were very knowledgeable in the art of fūinjutsu, and were both respected, and feared worldwide because of their prodigious skill. The members of the Uzumaki clan possessed both incredible longevity and life force. (Must have a wind nature) (Must have red hair) Uzumaki Clan Info 'Yamanaka clan' (山中一族, Yamanaka Ichizoku) The members of this clan specialise in mind-centred techniques which makes them experts at intelligence gathering and espionage. They have also displayed sensory abilities and their techniques include transferring consciousness, reading minds and communicating telepathically. The flower symbol of this clan is the bush clover which symbolises a "positive love".Most members of the Yamanaka clan wear their hair in a long ponytail, which appears to be traditional. (Only two Chakra Nature) (Must have Yin Supplementary Nature) Yamanaka Clan Info 'Yuki clan' (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) The Yuki clan (雪一族, Yuki Ichizoku) lived in the Land of Water. Some time ago, the country was in the midst of a civil war. In this war, different sides battled each other using ninja, some of whom possessed kekkei genkai. After the war ended, memories of the horrific battles still lingered in the minds of the people, causing wide-spread persecutions against those with kekkei genkai. Because of this, the Yuki clan, whose members carried the Ice Release kekkei genkai went into hiding. (must have a water nature OR a wind nature) (to have the ice kekkei genkai BOTH natures must be there) Yuki Clan Info